1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile electronic devices such as cellphones.
2. State of the Art
With the widespread adoption of cellphones, increasing numbers of users rely exclusively on their cellphones for voice communications. A user, however, will typically have several distinct communication contexts: e.g., work, family, outside business, etc. If the cellphone is equipped with caller-ID (CID), the context of the call may be determined some of the time. Depending on the caller (e.g., frequent or first-time), determining the context using CID may require minimal effort and take an instant or an appreciable effort and take a few moments. Answering of the call may be rushed, without sufficient opportunity to prepare for the context of the call as may be desired.